


You Can Leave the Hat On

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set mid 90s





	You Can Leave the Hat On

“Not so fast.”

Her softly spoken words startled him. He had thought her to be already asleep when he had entered the bedroom, tugging off his bowtie in a quick move.

“Don’t scare me like that,” he admonished her with a smile while unbuttoning his jacket.

“I said not so fast.” She sat up in bed and settle against the headboard.

He voiced a sound that was clearly a question, an expression of confusion.

“You watched me get dressed. It’s only fair that I get to watch you undress,” she explained. “And after this dinner, I deserve to a show for not causing an international incident.”

“That bad?” he asked, having only caught snippets of her rather one-sided conversation during the meal which she had spent mostly listening and pretending to be interested in what she heard.

“Worse,” she confirmed. “So, strip.”

He swallowed, took a deep breath. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable being naked around her or sensual, sexual with her, it wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy her attention. It was the expectations that were raised by her request that made him insecure. Far was it from him to refuse, though. Nobody defied the First Lady. Especially not the president.

“Bill,” she spoke softly,” relax. I’m not asking you to table dance.” Her eyes twinkled as if she was imagining exactly that. “I just want you to go slow.”

He walked over to her, kissed her tenderly. “I can do that.” More at ease, he took his time sliding his jacket off his shoulders.

He thought of her earlier comment about having watched her getting dressed. He enjoyed observing her slipping on a bra, stepping into her underwear, rolling stockings up her legs. Even though it didn’t beat undressing her, there was something undeniably erotic about watching her get dressed. He didn’t manage to catch her doing that as often as he would like for it to happen, just like she was often denied seeing him remove his tuxedo.

She hadn’t kicked him out a few hours ago, had allowed him to study her while she went through the motions. It seemed only fair to grant her the same privilege now.

So he threw the jacket over a chair and unhooked the cummerbund before tugging his shirt from his trousers. The top button was next, then he removed the cufflinks.

Once he began opening the remaining buttons of his shirt, he turned to face her, inquired about her schedule for the next day.

They continued to make conversation, to plan, to brainstorm, to toss ideas around as he continued to undress and she continued to watch. After the pants joined the pile, she folded back the cover for him to join her.

“Thank you,” she said when he slid into bed next to her and gathered her close.

“My pleasure,” he replied, pressing his lips against hers.

“Oh, it will be,” she confirmed as she rolled on top of him.

The End.


End file.
